The Goblin King and the Human Sarah
by Dizzy45
Summary: Sarah, after six years, is forcibly returned to Labyrinth, but why? Hope you enjoy!


The Goblin King and the Human Sarah

**Ok, guys, this film was the highlight of my childhood. I had a strange obsession with watching it because I loved it so much. I really hope you guys loved it as much as I did : ) Anyway, I was planning on making this a few chapter long, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

"What're you staring at, squirt?" Sarah quirked an irritated eye brow at her younger brother who sat across the breakfast table. Even when he looked directly at her he annoyed her.

Toby smirked and leaned an arm on the table. "You're the one who's tossing their cheerio's around like some sort of…idiotic weirdo." A deathly silence. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Sarah breathed deeply and placed her spoon in her bowl. "My thoughts are something that keeps me sane in this household, and are not in any way meant to be tampered with by little," She picked a cheerio out and threw it at him. "Baby," Another cheerio. "Brothers."

"Does reading your diary count?"

"Right that's it!"

"Mom!" The small boy tackled his mother into a tight grip, hiding from the steaming Sarah. "Save me!"

"Right, that's it little lady, go to your room right this second!" Her mother instructed sternly.

"But, mom! He started it! He read my-!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Go to your room and stay there until dinner!" Parents. They never listen when you have a decent explanation for nearly beating your sibling to a pulp.

Sarah scowled at the boy and stormed up the stairs. "Fine! I don't even want dinner, anyway! Dad doesn't even cook edible things!" When she reached her room, she slammed her door and quickly placed a chair at the knob of the door. Still steaming, she collapsed backwards onto her bed and glared at the ceiling.

Tap, Tap, Tap

Sarah frowned and propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes drifted over to her window, where the tapping continued. Where they…stones? Where stones being thrown at her window? Who in their right mind-?! Toby?

With an aggravated groan, she dragged herself from her soft bed, and quickly over to the large window where she slid it up and open. "Just because I've been sent to my room, doesn't mean you have the ri-!"

"About time you answer! Come down 'ere so I don't havta waste my voice shoutin'!" A small, wrinkled, dwarfed goblin like creature held small white stones in his wrinkled had. Beside him, was a large, furry but friendly looking…well…she didn't actually know what it was. "Ya do…remember us, right?"

Sarah let out a cut off, high pitched scream and ducked below her window, facing the wall. "W-What… mffmm-!"

"Oi, you big ugly mug, don't suffocate 'er!" Sarah was roughly turned around on her knees by the same large and furry creature from before. Beside him was the small wrinkled dwarf, shaking his head and discreetly fondling a long silver necklace that hung off of her table.

The big furry creature moaned and released her mouth slowly. The goblin creature sighed and dug in his small brown bag to his side. He pulled out a small crystal ball and held it out to her. "Now, this might hurt a little. Ok, a quite a lot a little. Oh what the heck, it's gonna hurt." He firmly grabbed her wrist and placed the ball in her hands.

"_Excuse me, I have to get through this Labyrinth, can you help me?" _

"_I'm Hoggle, who are you?"_

"_And the other one leads to certain death!"_

"_I think I'm getting smarter!"_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"_

Sarah stumbled back a few steps. She blinked harshly a few times, and cleared the fog from her eyes. "…Hoggle?" She looked from the small goblin to the large furry monster. "Ludo?" She crept forward slowly and, before she realised what she was doing, flung her arms around the small goblin, and then tackled the 8ft tall lug in frenzy. "I…I missed you so much-!" She stopped and glared at the two of them. "You know better than to show yourselves in the middle of the afternoon, right in front of my kitchen!"

"Sorry, Sarah, but we kinda need your help." Hoggle quickly took the glass orb and put it back in his pouch. "We need you to come back to Labyrinth."

"Huh?" She backed away suddenly and sat on her bed. "But I've only just got away from that place…and…well I didn't leave on the best of terms with the Goblin King."

"That's the thing!" Hoggle exclaimed in a rush. He stopped and dropped his pointing finger the air finger. "It's been 6 years, and-!" He sighed and looked up once again. "Just come back to Labyrinth!"

"What I think the poor old chap is trying to say, is that your services are needed in Labyrinth, my lady." Sir Didymus jumped off of Ludo's back and sat on the ground in front of Sarah. "If you don't come quietly…" He prepared for the big threat, and widened his eyes for affect. "I will drag you there myself!"

"Fine," Sarah raised her nose in the air with crossed arms. "I'll go with you, but only if Hoggle gives back every stolen piece of jewellery from my desk and puts every single last bit of it on my desk." She narrowed her eyes. "Now."

When Hoggle had finished emptying his pockets, and trudged back to where he originally stood, he kicked the ground and muttered under his breath.

"That was easier that I thought it would be!" Sir Didymus stuck his nose proudly in the air. "With my cunning genius, we managed to get her to agree to come!"

"We're already here you numskull." Hoggle muttered.

"And now off we set to the castle!"

"Whoa, whoa, who said _anything_ about going to the castle?" Sarah piped up with widened eyes. "And how did we get here so quickly?"

Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo both looked at eachother in bewilderment. "The crystal ball was a…stolen…gift, but most importantly, who mentioned that we were gonna go to the castle?" Hoggle asked suspiciously.

"Well, it certainly wasn't me!" The small fox pointed at Ludo. "Maybe he gave it away!"

"The big lug doesn't know his left from his right," Hoggle muttered. "Neither do I, but what we're trying to get at is that no we're here, we need to go to the castle right away!"

Before she knew it, Sarah was being dragged by her hands towards the castle. She gasped and ranked her hands away. "This isn't fair! I should have the human right to choose whether or not I return to Labyrinth!"

"You haveta to human to have human rights…" Hoggle snickered along with the others. "And anyhow, you ain't got any choice on coming back."

"Oh?" Sarah scoffed harshly. "And who made you lot the sudden decision makers of Labyrinth?"

They blinked a few times, and looked at one another, and then back at Sarah. "Us?" They responded simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"Right…of course…" Sarah sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Haven't you had the slightest thought that the Goblin King will personally 'Have you hung by your toes in the Eternal Bog of Stench' for stealing his crystal ball?"

The three paled a considerable amount and narrowed their eyes. "Well, this has been a simply divine reunion, but I really must dash. Farewell, Sarah!" The fox quickly made a dash to his right, only to be caught by his ear by the cruel finger of Sarah.

"Whoa, whoa. I didn't think noble foxes such as yourself let his friends take all of the blame for something that they all came up with. To me, that's cowardice. I thought I knew you better, Sir Didymus." A mock disappointed sigh made its way out of her mouth as she let go and stood up to her full height.

The fox gaped at the girl in surprise. "You dare call Sir Didymus, the bravest and noblest fox in all of Labyrinth a coward?" He glared at her. "Umbridge! Umbridge I say!"

"Calm it you hairball," Hoggle interrupted. "And now, as we were saying, it's time to go to the castle."

"And I'll say it once again; it's not going to happen!" Sarah swiftly sat herself down with crossed legs and arms. "I'd love to know how you plan to move me now."

Xxx

"Put me down!" Sarah, although with no intent on harming Ludo, patted his back in aggravation. She struggled and rolled over his shoulder, but his strong grip was too much. "This is so unfair!"

"Sorry, but that's the way it is," Sarah narrowed her eyes at the back of Hoggle's head. "This way we'll get there in daylight instead of midnight."

"So you savagely tie me up and sling me over Ludo's shoulder like sack of potatoes?" She growled. "I'm flattered, really."

"You will be if you keep struggling." Hoggle looked over his shoulder and snickered a little. "Consider yourself lucky we didn't knock you out with a NightNight berry."

"That is no way to treat such a fair lady, Hoggle!" Sir Didymus declared dramatically. "If Ambrosius were here, he would carry her with at least a little bit of dignity."

"And you're saying your dignity is still intact?" Hoggle once again snickered, and kicked a nearby rock ahead.

"I do not seem to like your use of tone, Hoggle." Sir Didymus glared and walked ahead with his nose held high.

Ludo moaned suddenly and carefully placed Sarah back down on to flat, earthy ground. They were standing just outside of the Labyrinth maze.

"Well, well. It seems our little Sarah has made a quick return to The Labyrinth." They turned to see the Goblin King leaning against a nearby tree trunk, tugging at his leather gloves and spinning a crystal on his finger tip. "Albeit with a little bit of force."

"Y-Your majesty!" All three bowed as low as they could to the dirty ground. Hoggle stood once again and fiddled with his clothing. "W-What a pleasurable surprise…"

"Hoble," He sighed and bent down to eyes level with the goblin. "If I find out that you and you little friends have helped Sarah return to the Labyrinth, you know what I will do to you, don't you?"

"Uh…" Hoggle flailed mentally and seemed to be a loss for words. "W-Well…"

"Oh?" He stood and looked down at the goblin. "The cat swiped your tongue? Would the Bog of Eternal Stench aid you in re-collecting your thoughts?" He pulled the goblins ear to one side and towered over the small dog/fox that quivered in his fur. "And you," He narrowed his unmatched gaze. "A dog has enhanced sense of smell. It would be as bad for as it would be for a goblin." He looked over to Ludo who just at him with a tilted head. "And perhaps, considering size, we would need to acquire thicker ropes?"

"No!" Sarah blocked his few of the creatures, and glared up at him. "It wasn't their fault for bringing me here, it was my own fault. I asked them to come, and they did. End of story."

The Goblin King chuckled and circled around her, his leather boots creaking. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. It seems you have grown up a considerable amount. It also seems as though you have learnt to face up to your fears."

_Fear me, love me, and I will be your slave…_

"I'm not scared of you if that's what you mean," She scowled further and turned to face him, even though he vanished and appeared in front of her. "Intimidating me won't work.

"Perhaps," He spun the crystal on his fingertip, and grinned at her through the glass. "But would you deceive me to protect your friends? It seems to me that you entered the Labyrinth through force." He threw the crystal up in the air and caught it in the other hand. "I find it sickeningly sweet that you would trade your freedom for your friends."

"My freedom?" She recoiled and narrowed her eyes. "I'm nobody's prisoner is that's what you mean."

"Maybe so," He grinned and circled her once again. "But as soon as you entered The Labyrinth, you were under my power." He walked backwards and spread his arms out. "I bid you farewell, Sarah. I wish you luck in trying to find your way through the maze." He raised one eyebrow. "But no cheating with your little friends. Because I will know." And with that, he vanished, his eyes the last to go.

"He's such an unbelievable jerk!" Sarah kicked the ground angrily. "You said I was 'needed' to return back to The Labyrinth. Everything seems just dandy to me!"

"Maybe so," Sir Didymus interjected. "But, believe it or not, he longed for your presence. I find it incredibly hard to believe if I say so myself…"

"He watched over you in another form through your window. For memory, I think it was an owl."

"Are you sure it wasn't a squirrel?"

"I thought owls were his thing?"

"Getting back to the point," Sarah huffed and made her way to the entrance of the maze. "I think we should head through. We want to get there in daylight, so let's go."

"Well, I thought you were rather reluctant to assist us to The Labyrinth?" Sir Didymus inquired curiously. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I don't back down from a challenge." She turned and set her stern gaze on their faces. "Are you with me?"

"Huzzah!" Sir Didymus cheered raising his paw. "We may get hopelessly lost, but I for one do not care!"

Hoggle followed them into the Labyrinth, muttering under his breath, followed by Ludo.

Xxx

"I see she is making her way through the Labyrinth," The Goblin King peered keenly into the glass ball and smirked. "That strong willed mind of hers comes with many benefits, I see now. But it wouldn't be interfering if I…accidently changed their course." His cackle rebounded off of the walls, along with the goblins rowdy laughter.

Oh, the hilarity.

**Remember, leave a review! Love to see what you thought. I will update as fast as I can!**


End file.
